


Tanzen von elessar_undomiel

by bernerRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, John Plays Rugby, M/M, Mention of Tattoo!lock, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Sherlock Does Ballet, Teenlock, Two Pining Idiots, ballet!lock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernerRose/pseuds/bernerRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bring's mir bei."<br/>"Auf keinen Fall."<br/>"Bitte Sherlock, bring's mir bei!"<br/>"Warum? Was für ein Interesse könntest du daran haben, tanzen zu lernen?"<br/>John wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Weil er ein tollpatschiger Rugbyspieler und Sherlock das anmutigste Wesen auf Gottes Erde war? Weil Sherlock das Tanzen und John Sherlock liebte? Weil es eine großartige Entschuldigung war, ihn zu berühren, ohne ihn zu vergraulen. Er spielte seinen letzten Trumpf aus in der Hoffnung, dass es reichte.<br/>"Bitte, Sherlock... für mich?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanzen von elessar_undomiel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day 20 - Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470392) by [elessar_undomiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel). 



> Thanks to elessar_undomiel for that sweet teenlock story. I hope you enjoy the translation as much as I enjoyed the original. Translated with kind permission of the author.

"Bring's mir bei."

"Auf keinen Fall."

"Bitte Sherlock, bring's mir bei!"

"Warum? Was für ein Interesse könntest du daran haben, tanzen zu lernen?"

John wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Weil er ein tollpatschiger Rugbyspieler und Sherlock das anmutigste Wesen auf Gottes Erde war? Weil Sherlock das Tanzen und John Sherlock liebte? Weil es eine großartige Entschuldigung war, ihn zu berühren, ohne ihn zu vergraulen. Er spielte seinen letzten Trumpf aus in der Hoffnung, dass es reichte.

"Bitte, Sherlock... für mich?"

Sherlock seufzte dramatisch. "Aber nur dieses eine Mal. Ich habe jetzt Training, komm in zwei drei Stunden wieder."

oOo

Sherlock war wütend auf sich. Wieso tat er alles, worum John ihn bat? Warum tat er es, auch wenn es weh tat? John hatte ihm nicht verraten wollen, was der Grund für seine Bitte war, und er war rot geworden. Also hing es vermutlich mit einer neuen Freundin zusammen. Mary, wahrscheinlich: Sie war die einzige in seiner Klasse, die tanzte.

Also würde Sherlock den Nachmittag damit verbringen, ihn tanzen zu lehren und wissen, dass es für irgend eine Tussi war, ihn berühren und von ihm berührt werden und wissen, dass es nicht echt war. Großartig. Und er hatte zugestimmt, weil er nicht nein sagen konnte, wenn John 'für mich' sagte.

Himmel, er war so geliefert.

oOo

John vertrieb sich eine Stunde damit, in der Gegend herumzulaufen, dann ging er zurück: Er war viel zu aufgeregt, und Sherlock zuzuschauen beruhigte ihn immer. Er blieb, an den Türpfosten gelehnt, auf der Schwelle stehen und fühlte eine unangemessene Welle der Eifersucht auf die Lehrerin, deren Hände auf Sherlocks Hüften lagen, um ihn im Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Gott, er war so überirdisch. Seine langen Beine in Dreiviertel-Leggings gewickelt, seine Brust kaum verhüllt vom Trikot, die getönten Arme nackt, bedeckt von Tattoos, welche unter dem Hemd verschwanden.

Er verbrachte die nächste Stunde damit, diesen perfekten Körper anzustarren, wie er sich bog und streckte, wie er scheinbar durch die Luft schwebte. Letzten Endes war es doch keine gute Idee, weil seine Hosen nach der Lektion definitiv zu eng waren. Er versuchte sich in den Griff zu kriegen, während Sherlock zur Toilette ging, aber es war ziemlich umsonst.

oOo

Sherlock spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Als ob das helfen könnte. Aber er musste stark sein. Für John. Immer für John. Alles für John. Für John konnte er es tun.

Er zog die Ballettschuhe aus und ging barfuß zurück in den Tanzsaal. John lehnte an der Wand, während er auf Sherlock wartete. Enge Jeans und ein enganliegendes T-Shirt betonten seinen sportlichen, vom jahrelangen Rugby-Training geformten Körper.

Er atmete tief ein. Für John.

oOo

Sherlock zeigte ihm, wie er ihn halten musste, wo die Hände hingehörten, und John wurde klar, dass er das nicht hätte tun sollen. Es tat weh. Ihn in seinen Händen zu halten, als ob sie etwas wären, das sie nicht waren, etwas, das sie nie sein würden. Aber es war zu spät, und John versuchte einfach, den Moment zu genießen.

Sherlock brachte ihm bei, wie er sich bewegen musste, wie die Grundschritte gingen und sagte ihm, dass alles eine Frage der Übung war. Sie drehten sich und drehten sich.

John versuchte, Sherlock etwas näher zu ziehen. Sherlock kam ihm entgegen.

oOo

Die federleichte Berührung von Johns Hand auf seiner Hüfte brannte wie Feuer. Er fühlte die andere Hand gegen seinen Rücken pressen und nutzte den Moment dafür, näher zu kommen. Er hoffte, John würde nicht wieder von ihm wegdriften: Er wusste, dass John nicht dasselbe fühlte, aber er musste ihm einfach so nah wie möglich sein. Zum Glück rückte John nicht von ihm weg.

Je länger sie tanzten, desto langsamer wurden sie. Nach einer Weile fasste Sherlock Mut, oder vielleicht gab er sich auch nur der Illusion von Intimität hin: Er rückte noch näher, Brust an Brust, und legte seinen Kopf auf Johns Schulter. Er spürte, wie Johns Hand von seinen Hüften zu seinem Rücken glitten und ihn dort vorsichtig streichelten, und er erlaubte sich davon zu träumen, dass John vielleicht das Gleiche für ihn fühlte.

oOo

Es hab nichts Entzückenderes als das Gewicht von Sherlocks Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Er sehnte sich verzweifelt danach, ihn zu küssen, wenigstens auf die Wange, wenigstens auf die gelockte Schläfe, aber er wollte ihn nicht verschrecken. Also schlang er nur seine Arme um ihn, genoss die Nähe und erlaubte sich davon zu träumen, dass Sherlock vielleicht das Gleiche für ihn fühlte.

oOo

Sie hielten sich umschlungen, beinahe bewegungslos, bis jemand vom Gang her rief, dass das Tanzstudio in zehn Minuten schließen würde. Widerwillig lösten sie sich voneinander. Sherlock zog die Schuhe an, griff nach seiner Tasche und hielt auf die Tür zu.

"Warte!" John stoppte ihn. "Hast du keinen Pulli oder so?"

Sherlock schaute ihm nicht in die Augen und ging weiter. "Nein, aber es geht schon."

John packte ihn am Handgelenk. "Warte, so kannst du nicht raus, du wirst dir eine Erkältung holen." Er hielt ihm seine Rugbyjacke hin.

Sherlock schaute ihn schließlich an, seine Augen voller Tränen, löste seine Hand aus Johns Griff und stieß ihn weg.

John war bestürzt. Er dachte, dass er alles kaputt gemacht hatte, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hatte, dass er sich seinen Träumen hingegeben hatte und jetzt dafür zahlte.

"Hör auf damit!", schrie Sherlock und versuchte seine Tränen zu stoppen, bevor sie ihm über die Wange liefen. "Hör einfach auf, hör auf so zu tun, hör auf so zu tun als ob... als ob du... ich kann das nicht mehr, es ist nicht dein Fehler, aber ich kann nicht... es tut so weh... bitte, hör auf... bitte." Seine Stimme war nurmehr ein flehentliches Flüstern.

Und endlich verstand John. Er lächelte und ließ seine Jacke zu den Boden fallen, griff nach Sherlock, legte die Hände an seine Wangen, wischte mit den Daumen die Tränen fort und drückte seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks.

"Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir so leid, ich hätte... aber ich dachte, du würdest nicht das Gleiche fühlen, also behielt ich es für mich. Mein Gott, Sherlock, wenn ich es nur gewusst hätte!"

Er drückte seine Lippen sanft auf Sherlocks, gab ihm einen süßen, unschuldigen Kuss, kurz nur, aber voller Liebe und Versprechen.

Sherlock schaute John in die Augen, beide lachten, ihre Wangen gerötet. Dann schlang John seine Arme um Sherlock und drückte ihn fest, küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Kopf, der einmal mehr an seine Schulter lehnte.

Als die Stimme rief, dass das Tanzstudio in einer Minute schließen würde, lösten sie sich erneut voneinander und nahmen ihre Taschen. Auf dem Weg hinaus legte John Sherlock die Jacke um die Schultern und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie hätten nicht glücklicher sein können.


End file.
